Stylus-based user interfaces are known in the art. Generally speaking, a stylus comprises a hand-held writing utensil that often (but not exclusively) has a pencil-like elongated form factor and that includes at least one pointed end configured to serve as a writing tip by interacting with a scribing/writing surface. Using a stylus offers a variety of advantages over a fingertip including the opportunity for increased precision as well as an expression modality that accords with the user's own past experience with a pencil or pen.
Some styli are operationally passive while others are active and interact with a stylus-location sensor in some non-passive way. Generally speaking, stylus readers usually accommodate only a very limited application setting as regards use of the stylus itself. For example, use of the stylus may be limited to only a specific scribing surface or area. In cases where such a limitation does not apply, the stylus itself often includes considerable circuitry and programming to permit the stylus itself to be self-monitoring in these regards. Accordingly, typical prior art stylus solutions tend to be either highly limiting with respect to where and how a user can employ the stylus and/or represent a technically complicated and relatively expensive solution.